


Monachopsis

by spoilerings



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: When he was nine years old, Anakin Skywalker was kidnapped by bounty hunters who had gained word of his remarkable force sensitivity. Qui-Gon Jinn, having just saved the Queen of Naboo, rescued Anakin and brought him to Coruscant with the intention of training him. When the Jedi Council refused, Qui-Gon left him on Naboo, the only place he knew Anakin would be safe.Now representing Naboo in the Galactic Senate, Anakin faces dangers much worse.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just inspired by the Senator!Anakin art from cherloak on tumblr:
> 
> https://cherloak.tumblr.com/post/186313788472/obikin-commission-for-spacecrowley-sithobi-wan

As Anakin steps off his shuttle outside the Theed Royal Palace, he can already sense a conflict about to erupt. The royal guards are waiting for him by the doors, presumably to escort him to wherever Padmé is awaiting his arrival. 

“Gentlemen,” he greets, trying to feign composure for as long as possible.

“Senator,” one of them replies with a nod. He opens the door for Anakin as the others lead him down the corridor.

_ Spectacular _ , Anakin thinks once he realizes where they’re headed.  _ Of  _ course _ Padmé called together the whole Council _ . 

Another set of guards stands outside the Royal House Chambers. They open the doors for Anakin, and he takes one last breath to prepare himself before entering. Padmé sits in the center chair, surrounded on either side by her ministers, and the seat opposite her is vacant. 

“Senator Skywalker,” Padmé greets as Anakin sits. 

_ Kriffing politics _ . Jaw clenched, Anakin replies, “Your Highness. Council,” he adds, regarding the others.

“It is a relief to see you again after such a long absence. I hope your time in the Galactic Senate was as fruitful as I have been told.”

“With the relief efforts in the Mandalore and Gordian Reach sectors, we have been quite busy. The Security Council has made some crucial motions in the Senate, and it seems as though we have been successful.”

Padmé smiles. “I am glad to hear. I trust, given your involvement on the Security Council, that you understand why I requested your presence today?”

“As far as I understand, there has been a disturbance along our trade routes. The Council and I were about to address this with the Chancellor.”

“With all due respect, Senator Skywalker, I think the word disturbance is an understatement. What we need to quell these protests and disputes is policy, not violence. Sending in Republic clone troopers would only provide a feeble, temporary fix.”

“With all due respect,  _ your Highness _ ,” Anakin all but grits through his teeth, “as long as the Naboo are in danger, not to mention our economy, the only viable option is to let the Republic interfere. I don’t think this is a time to let politics get in the way of our people’s safety.”

Padmé sighs. “Ministers, if you will kindly excuse us, I think I need to have a moment alone with Senator Skywalker.” She stands, rounds the table, and leads Anakin as they exit the Chambers.

Walking down the high-ceilinged corridors of the Royal Palace, they fall into silence for only a brief moment before Anakin breaks it. “I know you’re distrusting of the Chancellor, Padmé. I myself don’t always agree with him, but I know he has the Republic’s best interest at heart.”

“It isn’t about that, Ani. Not long ago, we were occupied by the Trade Federation. You should remember as well as anyone the chaos that ensued. The peace that the Naboo now enjoy is fragile, not to mention our tenuous relationship with the Gungans. I don’t want to put either of our people through another violent crisis.”

“You seem to forget it was Republic intervention that got us  _ out _ of that crisis.”

“Anakin, stop.” Padmé stops Anakin and puts a hand on his shoulder. “All I’m saying is that I don’t want this to become a problem of war. Let us solve this trade dispute through diplomacy rather than weapons.”

Anakin pauses. He knows, deep down, that Padmé is right, but he has such a hard time trusting the diplomatic process when the Republic has proven that it doesn’t always do the right thing. He got into politics at a young age because, like his best friend, he wanted to make a difference for the people of Naboo and for the people of the Republic. All too often, he’s disappointed by the Senate’s failure to reach a timely decision on an important matter, and though he doesn’t necessarily support the war, he sometimes has more faith in the clones than he does his fellow senators. At least  _ they _ are incapable of acting on self-serving agendas.

“Please, Ani. I don’t want to leverage my authority with the Advisory Council against you, but I will if I must.”

Sighing, Anakin yields, “Alright.” He smiles when Padmé does, and adds, “But you’re coming to Coruscant with me so you can lead the charge in the Senate.”

  
  


The next morning, Anakin and Padmé are aboard her cruiser, a dozen royal guards in tow.

“Have you informed the Chancellor that I am joining you in the Senate chambers today?”

Anakin nods. “I also sent a message to Bail. He’s been dying to catch up with you in person.”

Padmé smiles, the kind that’s reserved for her closest friends. “I hope you have made it clear to him, and Breha, whenever you see her, that they are always welcome to visit us on Naboo.” 

“I tell him all the time, Padmé. He’s much too engaged in the Senate right now to take even a night off. Apparently Chancellor Palpatine has some sort of policy consultant in from Alderaan, so Bail’s been really busy.”

“A consultant? Who?”

“His name’s Ben Kenobi. I haven’t met him yet.”

“It seems strange of the Chancellor to bring an outsider into his political matters. What has Bail said of him?”

“That’s what’s weirder - Bail had never met him before. I don’t even know if he’d heard of him.”

“He’s from Alderaan and Bail didn’t know about him?” asks Padmé, shocked.

“Well it’s not exactly impossible,” Anakin reasons. “From the little that I have heard, he seems somewhat… unorthodox.”

Padmé scoffs. Dryly, she says, “Well that’s very  _ unusual _ for the Chancellor.”

“Padmé, please. Do not let your feelings toward the Chancellor get in the way of this visit,” Anakin pleads. “I don’t know what-”

Anakin is interrupted by one of the guards. “Excuse me, Senator; Your Highness; but we will be touching down on Coruscant in just a few moments.”

“Thank you,” replies Padmé. Standing up and gathering her things, she turns to Anakin. “I trust whatever kind words you were going to say to me can wait, Senator Skywalker?”

Anakin stands and laughs, “Of course, Your Highness.” He offers his hand, adding, “Allow me to escort you.” 

Padmé takes it, and, followed by their army of royal guards, they exit the cruiser to greet the swarm of politicians on the landing deck.

Standing at the front with his usual entourage is Chancellor Palpatine. “Queen Amidala,” he greets with a bow. “How wonderful it is to see you after so long.”

“I am glad to be here, Chancellor. As much as I enjoy Naboo, I will admit it is a refreshing change of pace to be here in the center of the Republic again.”

“Yes, I do quite miss the simplicity of Naboo myself. But Senator Skywalker has been doing such a splendid job in my absence. Isn’t that right, Anakin?” Palpatine asks, turning to address him.

“Well, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest, Anakin,” Padmé chastises. “You may lack the same formal experience as others, but your intuition and your compassion makes you more than capable.”

Palpatine nods. “You already have such respect from your fellow senators, and you must remember the Naboo elected you because they trusted in you, Anakin. You may be young, but do not underestimate your power.”

Anakin ducks his head, replying, “Thank you, Chancellor.”

  
  
  


Miraculously, Anakin and Padmé are able to convince the Chancellor to postpone a vote in the Senate until after they have had a chance to meet with the Security Council and draft emergency response policies. 

After a long day of diplomacy, Padmé stands on the balcony outside Anakin’s guest suite, overlooking the bustle of Coruscant’s nightlife.

“Something doesn’t feel right about all this, Ani.”

“We’re in a war, Padmé. And now Naboo is in danger again, just like it was when I first met you. I would be pretty concerned if this all seemed normal. Besides, you should leave me to the… feeling. I may never have been trained in the force, but I’ll know if anything is out of the ordinary.”

Padmé sighs, “I hope you’re right.”

  
  


⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫

  
  


Hidden away in the depths of Galactic City, Obi-Wan Kenobi receives a transmission on his communicator.

“Lord Velore,” comes the voice of Darth Sidious, raucous and distorted by the communication. “I trust your time on Coruscant has proven useful.”

“Yes, Master,” answers Obi-Wan.

“Good… Get rid of your informant. Then come to my office at the Senate tomorrow mid-day.” 

“And what of the Jedi, Master?”

“Cloak yourself in the force, my apprentice. Do as I have trained you. The Jedi must not become aware of your presence.”

Obi-Wan nods, then asks, “What would you have me do?”

Sidious scowls. “You will  _ handle _ Queen Amidala and whoever else attempts to stand in my way.”

“It will be done, My Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a poor excuse of an update, ESPECIALLY after a full month, but if i waited any longer to try to come up with something to add to this chapter, it would have never been posted. more coming soon, hopefully :)

The clamor of Galactic City at high noon, though nothing compared to after dark, is truly a sight to behold. The intricate skylane traffic never fails to awaken a sense of awe in Anakin. As a young boy on Tatooine, even growing up on Naboo, he always dreamt of the spectacular: towering skyscrapers, bustling city life, and the most advanced technology imaginable. Now living in the midst of it all, he sometimes can’t believe - still - how he ended up in the very heart of the galaxy.

It’s uncharacteristically sunny today, bathing the boundless skylines in a warm glow that Anakin doesn’t often get to see. He basks in the feeling of the heat on his face, and it reminds him of his mother, of Padmé. Though he loves living on Coruscant and loves what he does, he cannot help longing for  _ something… _ something beyond the fast-paced, tumultuous lifestyle of the political elite. Something that makes him feel at home even among the slings and arrows of the extraordinary life he’s found for himself.

It’s on this glistening afternoon that Anakin and Padmé have just disembarked outside the Senate Office Building, where they’re set to have a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine and the rest of the Security Council. Orn Free Taa is waiting for them as they cross the platform toward the large doors.

“Senator Taa,” Anakin greets with a nod. “If I may introduce you to Queen Amidala of Naboo.”

Taa laughs abruptly, almost like he’s mocking Anakin. “Her Highness and I have already met, _Young_ Skywalker. I believe it was on.. Savareen?”

“Yes, I believe so. It is wonderful to see you again, Senator Taa.”

The three of them, followed both by the royal and Senate guards, make their way to the Chancellor’s office.

“We are very eager to have you here, Your Highness. I will admit we have been lacking politicians with your caliber of expertise for quite some time.”

Trailing just a couple feet behind Taa, Padmé and Anakin share a look that he cannot see.

“Well, these  _ are _ unprecedented times, Senator,” says Padmé a moment later. “We certainly cannot expect perfection of all those gracious enough to serve in the Senate during such chaos.”

“I suppose you are right,” Taa agrees, though there is a trace of venom in his words.

  
  


⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫ ⬫

  
  


When Obi-Wan first sees the boy, it’s more than just  _ seeing _ _._

He’s walking through the halls of the Senate Office Building, toward where he is set to meet Chancellor Palpatine and the Security Council, when he feels a presence. At first, he wonders why a Jedi would attend a meeting of the Senate. But as he draws closer, the feeling grows much stronger. This being, whoever, whatever it is, is no Jedi: it is untrained, unruly, and unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The closer Obi-Wan gets, the more he aches, both from curiosity and the sheer focus it takes not to bare his entire soul to this entity.

_ Compose yourself, Obi-Wan, _ he insists, even as his faith in himself dwindles and the itch of this new discovery burns. _ You must give no indication of your true identity. _

A moment later - or maybe it’s hours - he rounds the final corner toward his destination. Giving a cordial nod to the senate guard who opens the door for him, he takes one last sane breath and steps inside.

Immediately, his gaze is drawn to the most beautiful face he has ever seen. It is radiant,  _ glistening, _ and Obi-Wan becomes unable to distinguish what he sees from what he feels. The boy absolutely shines in the force, projecting light, warmth, and unbridled bliss. He is chaos and peace; anger and love. Obi-Wan’s chest grows tight at the aura of palpable acceptance leaking out of the boy’s every pore. Or is it just his smile that has Obi-Wan’s stomach in knots?

_ Stars, _ the boy’s smile. It fits him so perfectly, glows the same way that his gold jewelry does in the early afternoon sun. He’s laughing at something the Queen has said, and Obi-Wan can tell it’s part of the political facade, but there is still such light radiating from his expression that Obi-Wan longs to know what it would be like to see him really smile. 

Unfortunately, the fantasy is short-lived.

“Ah, Ben,” welcomes Palpatine. “Come, come, we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

Obi-Wan nods abruptly in the hopes of banishing his thoughts and walks over to join the congregation of diplomats. “I apologize for the delay, Chancellor.” With a knowing glance toward Palpatine, he adds, “I was held up by a previous engagement.”

“It is no problem at all,” interjects the Queen, who stands up to greet him. “It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan bows, “You as well, Your Highness.” Turning toward the boy, who has stood up as well, he says “Forgive me, I don’t believe the Chancellor gave me your name.”

The boy smiles again and answers, “Anakin Skywalker. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kenobi.” 

This _ is Anakin Skywalker? The senator from Naboo?  _ Obi-Wan knew that Skywalker was supposed to be young for a senator, but he didn’t know the boy was practically jailbait. Or that he was so kriffing beautiful. 

“Please, call me Ben,” Obi-Wan says, almost on reflex. “Both of you,” he adds to the Queen, before turning and moving to occupy the empty seat next beside Senator Organa.

“Alright then,” Palpatine begins. “I will not take much of your time, everyone. I called forth this meeting to address the situation facing Naboo. Queen Amidala and Senator Skywalker have requested that we refrain from sending in armed forces at all costs. Provided you are all willing, I would like the Security Council to write an emergency response bill that we can bring to the Senate as soon as possible.”

The group nods, everyone seeming to be in agreement. 

“Very well. Ben Kenobi is a policy consultant here from Alderaan, and I believe he would be of great help during this process. He has ample experience in quelling trade disputes similar to the one at hand.”

The Queen stiffs and interjects, “With all due respect, Chancellor, I would feel more comfortable leaving this matter to myself and the Security Council.”

“We can put it to a vote, Your Highness, but I am afraid you would be excluded, as this is a matter internal to the Security Council.”

She seems to consider it for a moment. Obi-Wan takes advantage of her momentary malleability, sending a gentle suggestion in the force with an imperceptible wave of his hand.

“Forgive me, Chancellor,” she settles on. “That will not be necessary.”

“Wonderful,” replies Palpatine. “I hope to speak with you all soon, though I have other pressing business to attend to.”

And with that, Obi-Wan and the rest are ushered to a conference room for an afternoon full of negotiations.


End file.
